conflictserieswikifandomcom-20200214-history
Conflict: Desert Storm II
Conflict: Desert Storm II (titled Conflict: Desert Storm II: Back to Baghdad in North America) is a third-person tactical shooter video game that takes place during the first Gulf War. It was initially released on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2 and Xbox on 19 September 2003 in Europe and 7 October 2003 in North America (8 October 2003 for Xbox). It was later released on GameCube in North America and Europe on 6 January 2004 and 6 February 2004 respectively. It was developed by Pivotal Games and published by SCi Games. Conflict: Desert Storm II is the second instalment of the Conflict Series and is the sequel to Conflict: Desert Storm. Background After Iraqi President Saddam Hussein invaded the Gulf nation of Kuwait in early August 1990, widespread outrage occurred across the world. In response to this invasion, US-led coalition forces consisting of 35 nations (including the United Kingdom) issued Iraq with a formal deadline to withdraw its troops from Kuwait; midnight of 15 January, 1991. Iraq did not comply, resulting in conflict. The war was codenamed Operation Desert Shield during the build up of troops in Saudi Arabia, and Operation Desert Storm during combat operations (hence the game's title). Coalition special forces teams were deployed during the conflict (most notably from the United States and United Kingdom), targeting key communication facilities, Main Supply Routes (MSRs) and mobile SCUD launchers. Plot Overview Set during the first Gulf War, the story follows the operations carried out by one of these coalition special forces patrols. The elite team consists of either British 22nd Special Air Service (SAS) or 1st SFOD-D (US Delta Force) operators, deployed during the 1991 efforts to repel Iraqi forces from Kuwait. The four original members (Bradley, Foley, Conners and Jones) return under a new operational callsign; Alpha-One. Starting near Al-Hadar, Iraq, Alpha-One is executing an operation to destroy mobile Iraqi SCUD launchers along a Main Supply Route (MSR). During this, they receive a distress call from a US Delta Force squad operating under the callsign Delta-Two. The team must locate and link up with Delta-Two, who are trapped in the city behind enemy lines. After rendezvousing with the Delta sergeant, two Delta Force operators are killed in an incoming mortar strike as the squad heads to a communications bunker. At the communications bunker, Alpha-One set up a defensive position while three Delta operators place C4 plastic explosives on communication towers. The team must protect the operators from Iraqi forces before they and the sergeant are evacuated via helicopter extraction. The squad then desperately escapes with Sgt. Arnold in open-top desert patrol vehicles after being informed of a large presence of Iraqi forces approaching their location. After learning Delta-Two is safe in Riyadh (the capital city of Saudi Arabia), the squad is sent on a covert operation (codenamed 'Operation Victor-Two') to infiltrate and destroy a key Iraqi communications site and fuel depot. The team succeed in destroying the designated targets, completing their objective. However, the special forces operators are captured after their patrol vehicle breaks down and they are surrounded. With little choice, Bradley reluctantly orders his men to surrender. Inside the Iraqi POW base, the team is brutally interrogated due to concerns the Iraqis had that they are not conventional forces. Despite the hardships they endured, their captors failed to get them to reveal any operational details, further proving they have the mental capacity required to operate as special forces soldiers. Coalition stealth fighters then drop smart bombs over the complex, allowing Alpha-One to coordinate an escape. Before returning to base, the team are sent to an Iraqi chemical facility where SCUD missiles are being filled with sarin gas. They destroy the SCUD launchers and disarm any WMDs. After destroying the chemical threat, the squad must help the 2nd Marine Division secure a refinery which has been taken over and is to be destroyed. The mission ends with an Iraqi ambush of the Marines where a number of men are Killed In Action (KIA). The squad then support the securing of Kuwait City via the use of an M2 Bradley Fighting Vehicle, neutralising numerous Iraqi infantry along the way, eventually making their way to the nearby artillery shore guns and calling in air strikes to destroy them. The game then ends with the Liberation of Kuwait and a Kuwaiti television news broadcast showing Emir Jaber III thanking the coalition forces for their military assistance. Mission List # Breakthrough # Street Battle # Besieged # Victor-Two # Communications Breakdown # Prisoner of War # Chemical Warfare # Fires of Kuwait # Air Cover # Superguns Characters Alpha-One (Special Forces Operators): * Sgt. John Bradley – Alpha-One Team Leader/Rifleman * Cpl. Paul "Eagle-Eye" Foley – Sniper Specialist/Medic * Cpl. Mick Connors – Heavy Weapons Specialist * Cpl. David Jones – Combat Engineer/Demolitions Expert/Medic/Infiltration Expert Other Characters: * Sgt. Arnold – SAS/Delta Operator * Delta-Two Sergeant – Delta-Two Team Leader/Rifleman * *MSG. Peters – Senior Drill Instructor * MSG. Boothe – Senior Drill Instructor * Emir Jaber III – Emir of Kuwait (1977-2006) *MSG. – Abbreviated term for the rank of Master Sergeant (United States Armed Forces only). Weapons & Equipment US/UK Special Forces: Handguns: * SIG-Sauer P228 (Suppressor) * Beretta 92FS Centurion * Desert Eagle Assault Rifles: * Colt M16A2 Submachine Guns: * Heckler & Koch MP5SD Light Machine Guns: * M60E3 Light Machine Gun * FN M249-E1 SAW * Browning M2HB Sniper Rifles: * Heckler & Koch PSG-1 * Accuracy International L96A1 * Barrett M82A1 Shotguns: * Remington 870 * Franchi SPAS-12 Rocket Launchers: * M72A2 LAW * LAW 80 * FIM-92A Stinger Explosives: * C4 Plastic Explosives * M18 Smoke Grenade * M18A1 Claymore Mine * M67 Fragmentation Grenade * Anti-Tank Mine * Phosphorus Grenade * M203 Grenade Launcher * BGM-71 TOW Other Equipment: * Passive Night Vision Goggles * Binoculars * Laser Designator * C4 Detonator * Medi-Kit * Combat Knife * Spanner Iraqi Forces: Handguns: * Makarov PM Assault Rifles: * Izhmash AK-47 * Izhmash AKS-74 * Izhmash AKS-74U (Classed as submachine gun in game) Light Machine Guns: * Izhmash RPK * PKM * DShK * ZU-23 Sniper Rifles: * Izhmash SVD Dragunov Rocket Launchers: * RPG-7 * SA-7 Grail Explosives: * M67 Fragmentation Grenade Trivia *Conflict: Desert Storm II is the sequel to Conflict: Desert Storm. *Conflict: Desert Storm II is the second instalment of the Conflict Series, and was first released in 2003. *Unlike in the first game, if an operator is KIA, he will not be replaced and the mission will be classed as a failure. *The player may assume control of one of two elite special forces units; the British 22nd Special Air Service (SAS) or the 1st SFOD-D (US Delta Force). *In the first game, the patrol's callsign is Alpha-Two, whereas in Conflict: Desert Storm II it is Alpha-One. *Operation Granby was the codename for British-specific military operations and involvement during the course of the Gulf War. Hints & Tips *If the player encounters a mine field, go prone and crawl through - no mines will be set off. Gallery Category:Games